runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost (Restless ghost)/Dialogue
Without ghostspeak amulet * Player'':'' Hello ghost, how are you? * Ghost: Wooo wooo wooooo **Sorry I don't speak ghost ***'Player:' Sorry I don't speak ghost ***'Ghost:' Woo woo? ***'Player:' Nope still don't understand you ***'Ghost:' Woooooooo ***'Player:' Never mind **Ooh that's interesting ***'Player:' Ooh that's interesting ***'Ghost:' Woo wooo ***'Ghost:' Woooooooooooooooooo ****Did he really? *****'Player:' Did he really? *****'Ghost:' Woo ******My brother had exactly the same problem *******'Player:' My brother had exactly the same problem *******'Ghost:' Woo Wooooo *******'Ghost:' Wooooo Woo woo woo ********Goodbye. Thanks for the chat *********(see below for dialogue) ********You'll have to give me the recipe some time *********'Player:' You'll have to give me the recipe some time *********'Ghost:' Wooooooo woo woooooooo **********Goodbye. Thanks for the chat ***********(see below for dialogue) **********Hmm I'm not sure about that ***********(see below for dialogue) ******Goodbye. Thanks for the chat *******(see below for dialogue) ****Yeah that's what I thought *****'Player:' Yeah that's what I thought *****'Ghost:' Wooo woooooooooooooo ******Goodbye. Thanks for the chat *******'Player:' Goodbye. Thanks for the chat *******'Ghost:' Wooo wooo ******Hmm I'm not sure about that *******'Player:' Hmm I'm not sure about that *******'Ghost:' Wooo woo *******'Player:' Well if you insist *******'Ghost:' Wooooooooo *******'Player:' Ah well, better be off now *******'Ghost:' Woo *******'Player:' Bye ** Any hints where I can find some treasure? ***'Player:' Any hints where I can find some treasure? ****'Ghost:' Wooooooo woo! *****Sorry I don't speak ghost ******'Player:' Sorry I don't speak ghost ******'Ghost:' Woo woo? ******'Player:' Nope still don't understand you ******'Ghost:' Woooooooo ******'Player:' Never mind *****Thank you. You've been very helpful ******'Player:' Thank you. You've been very helpfull ******'Ghost:' Wooooooo With ghostspeak amulet Not knowing about the problem * Player: Hello ghost, how are you? * Ghost: Not very good actually * Player: What's the problem then? * Ghost: Did you just understand what I said? ** Yep, now tell me what the problem is *** Player: Yep, now tell me what the problem is *** Ghost: Wow this is incredible, I didn't expect any one to understand me again *** Player: Yes, yes I can understand you *** Player: But have you any idea why you are doomed to be a ghost? *** Ghost: I'm not sure *** Player: I have been told a certain task may need to be completed *** Player: So you can rest in peace *** Ghost: I should think it is probably because *** Ghost: A warlock has come along and stolen my skull *** Ghost: If you look inside my coffin there *** Ghost: you'll find my corspse without a head on it *** Player: Do you know where this warlock might be now? *** Ghost: I think it was one of the warlocks who lives in a big tower *** Ghost: In the sea southwest from here *** Player: Ok I will try and get the skull back for you, so you can rest in peace. *** Ghost: Ooh thank you, That would be such a great relief *** Ghost: It is so dull being a ghost ** No, you sound like you're speaking non-sense to me *** Player: No *** Ghost: Oh that's a pity. You got my hopes up there *** Player: Yeah, it is pity. Sorry *** Ghost: Hang on a second. You can understand me **** No I can't ***** Player: No I can't ***** Ghost: I don't know, the first person I can speak to in ages is a moron **** Yep clever aren't I ***** Player: Yep clever aren't I ***** Ghost: I'm impressed ***** Ghost: You must be very powerfull ***** Ghost: I don't suppose you can stop me being a ghost? ****** Yes, Ok. Do you know why you're a ghost? ******* (see below for dialogue) ****** No, you're scary ******* (see below for dialogue) ** Wow, this amulet works *** Player: Wow, this amulet works *** Ghost: Oh its your amulet that's doing it. I did wonder *** Ghost: I don't suppose you can help me? I don't like being a ghost **** Yes, Ok. Do you know why you're a ghost? ***** Player: Yes, Ok do you know why you're a ghost? ***** Ghost: No, I just know I can't do anything much like this ***** Player: I've been told a certain task may need to be completed ***** Player: So you can rest in peace ***** Ghost: I should think it is probably because ***** Ghost: A warlock has come along and stolen my skull ***** Ghost: If you look inside my coffin there ***** Ghost: you'll find my corpse without a head on it ***** Player: Do you know where this warlock might be now? ***** Ghost: I think it was one of the warlocks who lives in the big tower ***** Ghost: In the sea southwest from here ***** Player: Ok I will try and get the skull back for you, so you can rest in peace. ***** Ghost: Ooh thank you. That would be such a great relief ***** Ghost: It is so dull being a ghost **** No, you're scary ***** Player: No, you're scary Not having found the skull * Ghost: How are you doing finding my skull? * Player: Sorry, I can't find it at the moment * Ghost: Ah well keep on looking * Ghost: I'm pretty sure it's somewhere in the tower south west from here * Ghost: There's a lot of levels to the tower, though * Ghost: I suppose it might take a little while to find Having found the skull * Ghost: How are you doing finding my skull? * Player: I have found it * Ghost: Hurrah now I can stop being a ghost * Ghost: You just need to put it in my coffin over there * Ghost: And I will be free Upon putting his skull back *'You put the skull in the coffin' *'The ghost has vanished' *'You think you hear a faint voice in the air' *'Thank you' *You have completed the restless ghost quest *(should the player advance any prayer level) *You just advanced X prayer level! *You haved gained 1 quest point! Category:Incomplete Dialogue Category:Quest dialogues Category:The Restless Ghost